


answer it.

by bipeterparker (grxcefvhl)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Innocent sykkuno, M/M, bottom corpse, i dont rly know what else to tag this, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcefvhl/pseuds/bipeterparker
Summary: corpse gets a call in the worst time. -R
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), corpsedream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	answer it.

the air was hot and heavy. corpse gripped the sheets, releasing small, whiny moans. “fuck, you’re so pretty,” dream half-whispered. a noise sounded from next to them. corpse and dream both whipped their heads toward it to see that corpse’s phone, face down on the bed, was ringing. just as corpse was reaching towards it to decline the call, dream interrupted. “hey.” corpse looked back up at dream. “answer it.”

“uh…” corpse trailed off. he picked the phone up and read the caller id. “it’s sykkuno, are you sur-”

dream cut him off, repeating his last said sentence, “answer it.” 

he resumed his normal thrusting pattern as corpse nervously clicked to accept the call. as soon as sykkuno’s voice came through the phone, corpse felt his stomach sink. he felt… dirty. but he didn’t want it to stop.

“hi, corpse!” sykkuno said, cheerful as always.

“hey sykkuno.”

“how are you?”

“i’m… f- fine.” corpse trembled as he stumbled over his words, trying his hardest not to let sykkuno know what was happening just on the other side of the phone. “what about you?”

“i’m good! i’m playing among us!” sykkuno’s joyfulness made everything about this feel simultaneously worse and better somehow. it took a second for corpse to register what sykkuno had just said, as dream had sped up his pace. God, dream. he’s doing this on purpose, corpse knows it.

“among us? are you streaming? am i on speaker phone?” corpse almost let out a whimper, but quickly stopped himself by biting the pillow he was leaning against. dream’s grip on corpse’s hips got tighter. 

“yeah, i am and yes you are. i should’ve told you at the start, sorry.” corpse’s eyes widened and he could almost feel dream’s eyes staring at him, he could almost sense dream’s small smile showing itself on his face.

“ah…” a moan almost escaped. corpse sucked in a breath quickly.

sykkuno spoke with genuine concern, “are you okay, corpse?”

“ye-” corpse was cut off mid-sentence by dream speeding up once again. corpse brought his hand to his mouth, tightening his grip and hoping that would keep the moans in. eyes rolled back and eyebrows upturned, he shivered under the intense touch of dream sliding in and out of him, corpse’s ass hitting dream’s hips and thighs. corpse shot dream a pleading look, to which dream only nodded. “syk, i gotta go, sorry, bye!” he hung up as fast as possible and finally, finally let out his whines.

the room filled with noises, corpse whimpering, dream’s heavy breathing, the slapping of skin as dream fucked into corpse harder and faster, et cetera, et cetera.

“fuck… dream… please, please, please,” corpse pleaded for nothing in particular.

“shit, corpse.” dream’s thrusts became looser with less rhythm and more desperation. he reached his hand over to corpse’s hair, taking a handful and twisting his hand back, causing corpse to groan louder. the two moved longingly, lustful moans colliding with desperate movements, until they both came, dream collapsing on top of corpse


End file.
